dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stygimoloch (user)
Stygimoloch is a contributor of the Topix Dinosaur Forum. He is well-known for his on-topic comments, leader-like personality, and good sense of humor. He was a very skilled contributor, and saved the Topix Community from Pincus Shain and his troll army by creating the Xobor forum, Paleo Insanity. Stygimoloch, skilled though he was, dissapeared for several months in 2010. The fact that he abandoned his forum resulted in the Paleo Insanity Incident which in turn led to the forum being re-organized into Imperial Hub. Stygimoloch later returned to Topix, but left Paleo Insanity, saying that it was doomed and that he no longer cared about it, and that the Prehistopia was more fruitful anyway. Biography Arrival Stygimoloch first arrived in late March 2009 and began to freshen threads with on-topic comments. He was generally a calm user and could easily ignore trolls like Ethan Dino and Draco the Dragon. However, creationists arrived on the forum, and Stygi became enraged by their presence. Luckily, the creationists soon left the forum, and Stygimoloch along with other contributors resumed normal discussions. Stygimoloch quickly gained popularity among the Topix contributors and he was soon to be considered a senior member. In April 2009 Stygimoloch created an official account and was easily recognizable due to his strange avatar. Like many contributors, he was able to ignore immature trolls like Ethan Dino, and when Ethan was finally chased off the forum by Wilferrel, all discussions returned to normal. The time of rising trolls In June 2009, Stygimololoch, along with another senior member, Predator X, started in a flame war with a newly arrived troll, Crispy Smith. The two users were an even match for the troll, and the flame war threatened to escalate. Another contributor, Spinosaur King (at the time know as Spino vs Rex XL), started to talk to Crispy Smith more politely and convinced the troll to change his ways. Stygimoloch was still uneasy with Crispy Smith, however, and it was a few weeks before Stygimoloch could trust the new contributor. Another troll, Evan, arrived later, but Stygimoloch realized that Evan was not nearly as dangerous and could be safely ignored. Stygimoloch then resumed his contributing in on-topic threads. The next troll to arrive was Giganotosaurus Fan. Unlike most users, Stygimoloch ignored the troll as well and continued to contribute. He freshened threads that Giganotosaurus Fan polluted, and tried to keep the forum on-topic. Stygimoloch was no match for the persistance of Giganotosaurus Fan, and was eventually chased off by the troll's constant fanboyism and insulting users. He left Topix for over a month, while Giganotosaurus Fan trolled the forum from October to late November. The Dark Ages When Stygimoloch returned, Topix War I had destroyed the forum. Giganotosaurus Fan had been impersonating Spinosaur King, and many users believed that they were the same person. Like many users, Stygimoloch accused Spinosaur King of betraying the forum and claimed he was a traitor. Stygimoloch returned to contributing, but the forum was badly damaged as it was by a destructive Topix War. Stygimoloch tried his best to help Topix regain its glory, but the damage was too great and the evidence of the Topix War could not be completely erased. Giganotosaurus Fan returned shortly after, and Topix War II was started, damaging the already scarred further. Now the wrecked forum would attract more trolls, some of which were very powerful, such as Pincus Shain. At first these new trolls were ignored, but Pincus Shain created threads claiming that dinosaurs were fake. This infuriated many users, including Stygimoloch, and they blasted Pincus with insults in an attempt to chase him off. However, this flaming only fueled the troll, and Pincus began to troll more viciously. By late December, Pincus ruled the forum along with his assistants: Mike Anderson, Texasaurus, and Chase King. Topix War III was started, and many users began to flee the forum. This came to Stygimoloch's attention, and he came up with an ingenious plan to save the Topix community from the trolls, and he began to create Paleo Insanity, an Xobor-based forum that would soon replace Topix. Founding of Paleo Insanity I 's logo.]] Stygimoloch used the Xobor software to make an apparently troll-free forum. He spent a few days customizing the board and named it Paleo Insanity. Finally, he returned to Topix and announced the founding of his new forum to the Topix community. Greatfully, contributors fled from the dying Topix Dinosaur Forum to Paleo Insanity. For a few weeks, Paleo Insanity grew in strength and soon rivalled Topix during its golden age. With Stygimoloch as the Administrator, Paleo Insanity also had a cast of loyal moderators, including Predator X, Big Al, and Spinosaur King. Stygimoloch happily returned to his normal contributing on his own forum. More and more users, including Lord of the Allosaurs and Ohyeah Spinosaurus, fled to Paleo Insanity and soon the forum was as strong as Topix had been before the Dark Ages. On January 6, 2010, Pincus Shain registered on Paleo Insanity and began to troll. His actions were spotted by Spinosaur King, who hastily deleted the troll's threads. Enraged, Stygimoloch briefly returned to Topix and warned Pincus to stay away from Paleo Insanity. The troll, however, denied Stygimoloch's accusations and began to manipulate Stygimoloch. At the troll's request, Stygimoloch demoted Spinosaur King and Ohyeah Spinosaurus back to regular user status. After he did so, Paleo Insanity slowly returned to normal. After this incident, Stygimoloch developed a mistrust of Spinosaur King, following Pincus Shain's accusations. Disappearance and Return On January 15, 2010, Pincus Shain, for unknown reasons, ordered the trolls to cease their actions. Many of them were sent to exile, but Chase stayed and continued to troll the forum. He was mostly ignored by the users. Many of the Paleo Insanity members returned to Topix, the forum that they loved and had fought so hard to protect. Stygimoloch returned to Topix and resumed his regular contributing on the forum. However, when Carcharodontosaurus 101 arrived on Topix, Stygimoloch assumed him to be Ohyeah and began to support the users that were insulting Ohyeah and Spinosaur King. This troll, while not dangerous at first, was extremely annoying and drew all attention to him. Stygimoloch ended up focusing on Topix more than Paleo Insanity, and left the forum abandoned. Then, in mid February 2010, Stygimoloch completely disapeared from Topix, Paleo Insanity, and all of the other sites he regularly visited. His disappearance was disasterous, resulting in the Paleo Insanity incident and a major loss from Topix. Stygimoloch was gone for several months, to the point that some users began to believe that he was dead. Stygimoloch returned in late May 2010. He contributed on Topix, but assumed that Paleo Insanity was doomed. Later, Xobor made Spinosaur King the Administrator of Paleo Insanity, and he reorganized the forum into Imperial Hub. Stygimoloch did not protest, and returned to Topix, where he contunues to contribute and freshen threads. He also has an account on Paleo Place, where he posts a lot of sensible comments on Paleontology, shows his appreciation to War and writes suspense-filled Fanfictions. Personality and Skills Stygimoloch was a respectable contributor, both on Topix and Paleo Insanity. He discouraged the vs. threads that polluted the forum and attracted trolls, and freshened many on-topic threads with knowledgable posts. Stygimoloch was generally calm and controlled enough to ignore most of the trolls that arrived on Topix. However, the Creationists that arrived later infuriated Stygimoloch, and he began to debate with them. Luckily, these Creationists left Topix shortly after they arrived, and Stygimoloch returned to his normal contributing. Despite this, Stygimoloch's jugement was not perfect, as he accused Spinosaur King of several things which are debatable in their truth. He was also easily manipulated by Pincus Shain. Category:Contributors Category:Paleo Insanity users Category:Administrators